Let's Take a Chance
by shipscanbelovely
Summary: Korra and Asami reflect on their feelings for each other. Pairings: Korrasami, mentions of Tyzula, Masami and Makorra.


Korra felt confused as she sat outside at her favorite spot-where she could see the glow of Republic City. She had _never _felt as muddled as she did now. The more time she spent with Asami, the more she began to _notice _her. The extravagance of her luscious hair. Her perfect rose colored lips. The grace of her limbs, slender but strong. The pout she gave when Korra turned away her offers, the light that shone in her eyes when Korra met up with everyone anyway. _What is going on with me_? she questioned herself. _This, this isn't right…I like Mako..I'm __**supposed **__to like guys._ But she knew lying to herself wouldn't get her anywhere.

The Avatar's attempts of avoiding the no-longer-prissy-nonbender were failures. Asami was always so _pushy _about involving or inviting Korra to places. _Why does she make this so hard for me? It's not fair, I shouldn't even be thinking of her like this, but she makes it impossible not to._ She scowled. The seventeen year old tried thinking about Mako- the way his lips felt when they were against hers on that disaster of a night, the way he was always so protective, especially towards those he cared about most. The dapper way he looked at the gala in her honor- but that thought was easily dismissed. Absentmindedly, Korra smiled, her mind was lingering on the night she first met Asami. Of course Korra remembered her ignorant opinion of Asami, about how pretentious and spoiled she appeared to be, but regardless of the prissy vibe she got from her, the Avatar recalled every detail. How the stunning orange-red dress she wore framed her body sexily, but not overdoing it. "Mako told me so much about you." she had been told. Korra's heart quickened at the memory.

_No, Korra! _she lectured herself. _You are __**not supposed to feel like this**_! But she knew lying to herself wouldn't do any good, every previous time she lied inside had never worked out before. _I'm…I'm not crazy, surely I'm not the only one who's felt this way._ At that moment she vaguely remembered a faint reference- some brief facts about the Fire Lord's sister. Korra couldn't recall every detail, but she was pretty sure that Azuka (Korra wasn't the best at history) lived on some island intimately with her good friend- a former circus acrobat. At the time Korra dozed off and lost concentration, but now she distinctly remembered that the Fire Princess's lover was indeed a woman.

"And she wasn't even treated differently!" Korra shouted in relief. It was all coming back to her now- the Fire Lord's sister in her twenties taught people lightning bending- but not for fighting- for a form of energy: electricity. "That's how the industry started!" she said aloud. "And Fire Lord Zuko was the one who sponsored her." Korra beamed, quite proud she was able to remember things she had learned, and she also felt much better knowing that a woman of power and fame was able to love another woman.

Confidence flowed through her veins- she lost all conflicting feelings and was enlightened with the understanding that she liked _Asami_, not her firebending teammate.

Asami sat alone in her room, hurt from Korra's response to Mako's affections. _I..I can't believe they kissed. _She had hoped that maybe Ikki was wrong, and didn't know what she talking about. _I can't believe I was naïve enough to think that I actually had a chance with her. _she thought in spite of herself. She knew she shouldn't be upset about Korra not reciprocating the feelings when it appeared that she liked Mako. _Stupid boyfriend. _Asami stood abruptly, not wanting to deal with the whole ordeal. _I need some fresh air_, she contemplated. The nonbender slowly inched her way out of her room, she didn't know why but she was nervous.

Once outdoors she took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the fresh earth. The sun was sinking into the sky, and even though she knew that everyone she cared about was on this island, she couldn't help but feel alone. Walking around aimlessly, Asami saw a particular waterbender sitting on a rock. She felt nervous- she hadn't expected to run into the girl who compelled her.

"Korra?" the nonbender asked reluctantly. The Avatar lost her balance and stumbled off the rock she was sitting on.

"Oh, uh, _hey_ Asami," Korra sputtered, grateful that the sunset covered the blush on her face. "What brings you out here?" she stammered.

"I just needed fresh air, I have a lot on my mind right now. Mind if I sit with you?" Korra's mouth was agape.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" She placed herself closer to the edge this time and patted the space next to her, waiting for the slender, fair girl to scoot over next to her.

Asami put herself right next to Korra, leaving hardly space in-between. _She's certainly not going to make this easy for me,_ Korra thought.

"So what have you been doing out here, any Avatar business?" the older girl questioned, lightly.

"No, I just had a lot on my mind too." she replied warily, worried that Asami would ask what she was thinking about. To Korra's dismay, she did.

"What were you thinking about?" Asami asked. Korra played with her hands.

"Well, erm, what were _you _thinking about?"

"Hey, I asked first, silly. Talk to me, we've never been able to have actual girl talk this whole time!" Asami pointed out, as her hand slid closer to Korra's.

"You might think it's weird!" she blurted. Asami blinked, and sighed, dreading that Korra was going to tell her about liking Mako. She slowly drifted her eyes away from Korra and out onto the water.

"It's okay, Korra. I know you like Mako." she confessed, meekly, the disappointment was written all over her face. Korra stood up and got off the rock.

"What? How can you possibly think that?" she shouted, incredulously, placing her hands on her hips. Asami scowled.

"You don't have to _lie _to me Korra, not like _him_. I don't care anyway! I'm breaking up with him the next chance I get!" she snapped, furious.

"You're, you're what?" Korra asked, beaming without realizing it.

"I'm dumping him, we're _through_. Tch and you said you didn't like him- you sure don't look upset about it." the nonbender stood up abruptly and started to storm off. It was then Korra noticed that she was smiling.

"Asami, wait!" Korra shouted as she grabbed the girl's hand.

"Let go of me!" she snapped. Korra's eyes widened, hurt, and she stepped back slowly.

"I don't like _Mako_, Asami." she tried to be convincing.

"Yeah, right." Asami spat.

"Would you be that upset if I _did_?" she demanded.

"No! I mean yeah I'd be hurt- but I'm more offended that you would _lie _to me about it." the nonbender growled.

"But, Asami," Korra pleaded.

"Just _drop it_, Korra." Asami yelled. The two stood silent for a moment.

"Korra, please just be honest with me," she added gently. Korra huffed.

"Do you really want the truth? Fine! I don't like Mako, Asami. I don't even like _guys_!" she cried, flustered. Asami's eyes widened- but Korra was too focused to notice.

"The reason I was so happy about you being willing to break up with Mako was because, well, I like you, Asami. And I know that you might think it's weird for me to feel like this,"she added.

Asami giggled. "I don't think it's weird, Korra."

"You- you don't?" the Avatar asked, amazed.

"No of course not. I like girls too. One in particular," she said, dodging Korra's eyes. Korra looked down.

"Oh, I'm sure she's perfect for you, Asami." she spoke softly.

"No, silly, she _is _you." Asami turned red- asking Mako out on a date was easy, but telling Korra the truth about her feelings was nerve-wracking. The Avatar turned a darker shade of red.

Asami stepped closer and took Korra's hand. As they both leaned in to kiss Asami froze. "I, I can't," she murmured.

"What? Why?" Korra asked, hurt.

"It wouldn't be right, not while I'm still with Mako. I need to end it with him first Korra, and then-"

"Then we can be girlfriends?" Korra broke in, blushing furiously. Asami's cheeks tinted pink and she smiled.

"And then we can be girlfriends. Walk me to the men's dormitory?" Still gripping Korra's hand, the two made their way to the other side of the island, ending what was wrong, and beginning something right.

**AN: Any feedback would be appreciated c:**


End file.
